


5 times Daniel revealed one of Sam's secrets

by ASJEO



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Daniel's Big Mouth, F/M, Secrets, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASJEO/pseuds/ASJEO
Summary: “So uh, I don’t know if I should tell you this or not...”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pesky Daniel spilling all of Sam's secrets...

“So uh, I don’t know if I should tell you this or not,” Daniel admits as he stares at his friend. 

“Okay…” Jack rolls his eyes, Daniel Jackson has only been back in his life a matter of weeks and the man is already driving him crazy. His mind starts to wander as he thinks about his first full weekend at home in weeks, he can’t wait to catch up on the hours of hockey he’s missed whilst on missions and at the base. 

“It’s about Captain Carter.” 

Just like that Jack is fully invested in the conversation. “What about her?” He is the first to admit that he and Captain had got off on the wrong foot but after a few missions and a few weeks he knew that Hammond had been right to put her on the team. She’s too enthusiastic and speaks almost as much as Daniel but he knows a good officer when he sees one, he won’t admit it to anyone but he enjoys having her around. He likes watching as her eyes widen with excitement when she discovers something new, he likes that she laughs at his jokes. He likes her. 

“Well, I don’t know if I should tell you,” Daniel sighs, he winces as he sees Jack’s jaw tense. He’s been thinking about talking to Jack about this for a few days but he doesn’t want to break Captain Carter’s confidence. She hadn’t actually confided in him, he had witnessed an uncomfortable encounter and she had politely asked him not to mention it whilst insisting that it wasn’t a big deal.

“Daniel, do you know how irritating that is?” Jack asks, wondering if he should be worried about his new Captain. 

“Yes, I do. I just don’t know how you’re going to react and she asked me not to say anything.”

“So, of course, you tell me?”

“I want to do the right thing.” He is genuinely conflicted. Everything he knows about Jack tells him that he won’t react well to what he has to say but he can’t fight the feeling that telling him is the right thing to do. 

“Daniel,” Jack warns, glaring at the younger man. 

“Okay, okay.” Daniel sighs and begins to speak. “I went to Captain Carter’s lab to see if she wanted to discuss the next mission and Colonel Thomas was in there.”

“Daniel, if this is gossip about who she’s dating I don’t want to know.” Something niggles at him as he speaks, he doesn’t care about his team’s personal lives but he feels uneasy at the thought of Carter dating Thomas. “Even if he is a jerk.” He’s got to be the same age as Jack, Jack wonders what she sees in the man.”

“No! He is a jerk, that’s the thing. I walked in and he was asking her out, but I get the feeling it’s not the first time and not the first time that she’s said no. He was leaning into her and she was… she wasn’t scared but it was obvious she was uncomfortable. I’ve never seen anyone so happy to see me.” 

“He was harassing her?” Jack asks, a deep anger builds in his stomach and he clenches his fists. 

“I tried to talk to her about it but she was clearly embarrassed. I got the feeling it’s been getting worse. I told her to report it but she brushed it off.”

“You did the right thing Daniel.” Jack stands, ready to find Thomas and have a word. 

**

“And what if I just order you to come out with me? You’re a good girl aren’t you? You wouldn’t disobey orders?” Jack can’t believe what he’s hearing as he nears Carter’s lab. “Come on Samantha, help a guy out here? I find it hard to believe that you haven’t played nice in the past, how else did you get yourself this nice role?”

“Colonel Thomas-“ he hears Carter’s voice, he’s never heard her speak in that tone before. He knows that she is furious. 

“Call me John, look if you’re worried about O’Neill, I’m sure he won’t mind sharing you.” 

“Colonel O’Neill is my commanding officer,”

“Sure,” Thomas scoffs, “You’re telling me he hasn’t slipped, not even once? He’s a better man than me.”

“Yes, he is.” The certainty in her voice makes him oddly proud. 

“Come on, I’m getting tired of this back and forth. I could make you feel real good-“

“Get your hands off me!”

Jack moves quickly and is stunned to see Thomas doubled over in pain with his hands cupping his crotch, groaning loudly. The man is so caught up in his pain that he doesn’t see Jack enter.

“You just assaulted a commanding officer you’re done!” he spits through gritted teeth. 

Sam stands with her fists balled, nervously staring between her CO and Thomas, not quite sure what to do. Thomas had pressed himself against her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers lingering dangerously close to her breast. She had reacted instantly, kneeing him with as much force as she could. 

“And what’s Hammond gonna say when I tell him that you’re sexually harassing a subordinate?”

“Jack!” Thomas straightens, grimacing in pain. “I don’t know what she’s told you-“

“Nothing actually, you however, just told me everything I needed to know. Get out of here before I let Carter finish the job.” Jack watches as Thomas scarpers out of the lab and Sam instantly stiffens. 

“Sir I-“ 

“Sam, why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, ignoring what he was sure would be an apology for what she had done to Thomas. She shrugs slightly, utterly embarrassed that she’s having to have this conversation with him. 

“I can handle it Sir.” Sam thinks of all the men that she was worked with and under in her career, all the men like Thomas. She doesn’t want the Colonel to think that she can’t handle herself, because she can. 

She’s surprised by the Colonel’s reaction, the fact that he didn’t side with Thomas and instead threw him out of the lab. 

“I have no doubt about that, that’s quite a knee you’ve got there,” he almost sounds like he’s teasing her, “but you shouldn’t have to handle it.” 

Her shoulder sag slightly, relief flooding through her body as she hears her CO speak. She can’t count how many times she or female colleagues have been told to “grin and bear it,” or the amount of times another officer has insisted that the inappropriate behaviour is innocent and nothing to worry about.

When she really thinks about it, maybe she isn’t that surprised by Colonel O’Neill’s reaction after all, despite a rocky start, everything she has seen of him in the few weeks they have worked together suggests that he is an honourable man, this is just another example.

After a few moments if silence she speaks, “Sir, the things that Colonel Thomas was saying, I want you to know that I-“

“You think I don’t know that?” Again, Jack cuts her off, sparing her the embarrassment of having to explain that’s he hasn’t, in fact, slept her way to the top. “You got here because you are the best at what you do, better that the best. Don’t ever let jerks like that take that away from you.”

“Yes, thank you Sir.” 

-SJ-

Thomas is gone within 24 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

“Daniel!” Colonel Jack O’Neill tries, but fails, to hide the anger in his voice. He has been trying to get his team mate back to the camp site on an alien planet for over forty-five minutes, but the younger man is not complying. 

Jack understands that it isn’t totally Daniel’s fault. While Carter and Teal’c decided to have an early night, Daniel had begged Jack to stay a little longer so he could watch the festival of lights. Jack had to admit it had been fun, the lights were spectacular, and the locals had made he and Daniel the guests of honour. They had danced and celebrated until the early hours when Jack noticed Daniel’s words slurring and his inability to walk in a straight line. It was then that he realised that the fruit juice they had given Daniel was alcoholic and that the archaeologist was absolutely wasted.

Jack had thanked the villagers for their hospitality and literally dragged Daniel towards the camp. They’d taken a couple of wrong turns and here they were, in the middle of nowhere. Daniel had been singing something he was sure the locals had taught him almost the entire time and Jack was about to tell him to cut it out when he heard a noise in the distance. He instantly shoved a hand across Daniel’s mouth and gestured for him to be quiet as he reached for his side arm.

“Sir?” 

He stands down as soon as he heard Carter’s voice. She and Teal’c appear seconds later. 

“What’s going on?” she asks with a frown, noticing her team mates less than together appearance. 

“Well,” Jack starts, looking form Daniel back to Sam and Teal’c, “someone,” he points to Daniel, “may have accidentally ingested alcohol.” 

“You’re drunk?”

“We are… yes, we are. “Daniel announces proudly.

“Just you buddy.” Jack gives him a gentle pat on the back. “I stuck with water-“

“Sam!” Daniel abruptly stumbles towards Sam, flinging his arms around her. Teal’c places a steady hand on her shoulder as Daniel almost knocks her over with the force of his hug. “I am so happy to see you! We had the best time. Jack, tell her that we had the best time!”

“It was fun,” Jack answers, wiping a hand across his forehead. “What are you two doing out here?”

“We were worried about you, you’d been gone for so long. We went to the party and they told us you’d left forty minutes ago so we came back and tried to find you.”

“You found us! Well done!” Daniel exclaims, clinging to Sam even tighter. “Good job you guys.” 

Sam exchanges a glance with her CO and then Teal’c. “The camp is just a few minutes this way, come on.” She attempts to move but Daniel does not. “Uh, Daniel…”

“Yes Sam?”

“As pleasant as this is,” she let out a soft laugh, “if we want to go back to the camp, you’re going to have to let me go.”

“Oh,” Daniel releases her and stumbles instantly, Teal’c grabs him and holds him upright. “I will assist you Daniel Jackson.” 

And with that they make their way towards the camp. As they walk, Jack wonders when his 2IC and Daniel had started calling each other by their first names? His thoughts are halted by Daniel’s voice. 

“This is my favourite new planet. We should come back here; we should bring General Hammond. He would love it here.” 

Jack watches as Sam laughs and shakes her head. “I think General Hammond might have more important things to do Daniel.”

“This is why you’re the best Sam, you’re so smart.” Daniel sighs. “And Teal’c,” he turns to the Jaffa who is currently keeping him upright, “you’re so strong. And Jack…” he frowns, “Jack, you’re…uh-“

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Jack mumbles as Daniel wracks his brains. 

“You’re the best leader I’ve ever had.”

Sam glances back at her CO. She knows that Daniel has only had one leader, but she hasn’t, she’s had many and already she knows that O’Neill is the best leader she’s ever had.   
She’s about to tell him when something inside tells her to stay quiet. 

“And, you’re a good man,” Daniel speaks from his drunken heart. Jack is a good man, one of the best he has ever met. 

“Okay, the love fest is over drunky.” Jack offers him a soft smile and continues walking.

“We should sing-

“No!”

-SJ-

“Daniel! I swear to God-“ Jack speaks through gritted teeth. Between himself, Tealc’c and Carter they had ruled that the alcohol was harmless, but drunk Daniel with his unlimited enthusiasm was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“But I don’t want to go to bed, I want to go back to the party-“ 

“Daniel Jackson, I believe you should sleep now.” Teal’c steps into the tent to make sure it is ready for Daniel.

“I don’t want to sleep, I want to dance and talk, I want to talk all night.” His eyes woden and he looks at his team. “We should talk all night, lets really learn about each other. I want to know everything about you, everything! We’re a team, we should bond. Team bonding!” He turns to see Jack staring directly at him, he’s giving him the only answer he needs. Team bonding is a firm no. “Sam you would love the party, you didn’t even get to go-“

“Daniel, the party is probably over-“ Sam stops as Daniel plonks himself on a nearby log. 

“Okay, let’s have our own party…” he smirks as he reaches into his bag, pulling out a bottle of the so-called fruit juice from the party. 

“Uh, no.” Jack warns, looking over at Sam. She immediately reaches over and grabs the bottle, as she does so Daniel, in his quest to keep a hold of the alcohol but with slightly   
slower reactions that usual, loses his balance on his log and lands with a thud on the ground. 

“Sam! Come on!” Daniel whines. 

“Good job Carter! I’m gad someone is sensible around here.” Jack reaches for the bottle and stores it safely in his own bag. 

“Sir, I’m going to check the perimeter.” Sam walks away with a smirk on her face, at least they are on a safe planet and Daniel is being an entertaining drunk. 

She and Daniel had gone for a drink after work just a few weeks ago, while they were still getting to know each other and both of them had ended up pretty drunk, after some fun conversations and discussions of how they’d got to this point in their life Daniel had started talking about Sha’re, this had led to her comforting him for hours as he drunkenly cried about his lost love. She was glad to have been there for him that night, still in awe of just how well he was coping with his loss. 

She is a relieved for him that tonight he is a happy drunk. 

“See, sensible.” Jack takes out a bottle of water from his pack, hoping it will ward off the potential hangover. 

“She isn’t that sensible you know,” Daniel struggles to get back onto his log, oblivious to the smirk on Jack’s face that’s getting wider each time he ends up back on his ass on the ground. 

“Carter? Sure, she is.” Jack shrugs. 

“Nu uh,” Daniel shook his head, stopping as dizziness consumes him. “Ugh,” he sighs, lying flat on the ground. “Captain Carter has a wild streak…”

“Is that so?” Jack laughs, taking far too much amusement in Daniel’s state than he should. He lifts the bottle to his mouth, taking a big swig.

“She’s an adrenaline junkie, she drives over the speed limit whenever she can,” Daniel speaks absentmindedly with his eyes closed, silently hoping the world will stop spinning soon. 

“All clear,” Sam returns to the camp and sits down next to her CO. She smiles as she watches Daniel as he lies flat on the ground with his hand across his face.

“Daniel was just telling me what a daredevil you are,” Jack fills her in. She frowns a little before shrugging.

“Don’t worry Sam, I didn’t tell him about the tattoo on your-“

“Daniel!” Sam is up and heading towards him as soon as the word ‘tattoo’ leaves his mouth. 

“Tattoo?” Jack asks, lifting his eyebrows, intrigued. He has yet to see Samantha Carter like this, embarrassed with flushed cheeks. He kind of likes it. 

“Uh, its’ nothing Sir. Daniel’s just confused-“ Sam bends down next to Daniel, unsure of what exactly she’s going to do but incredibly keen to ensure no more of the secrets spills   
on the drunken night escape from her teammates mouth. 

“I’m not confused you told me that you have you got it to remind you of-“

“Shut up Daniel,” Sam speaks through gritted teeth. She did not want her CO to know exactly what and where her tattoo is. “You know, we should really get you to bed.”

“I’ll sleep here.” Daniel mumbles, already ahead of Sam, slipping into the pull of sleep. 

“Oh no Danny, come on. Into the tent.”

Between the three of them they get him into the tent. He’s asleep as soon as his head hits the sleeping bag. 

“Tattoo huh?” Jack asks as they exit the tent, he smiles a blush creeps along her cheeks. “I’ll take the first watch.” He offers, saving her the embarrassment of replying. “You two get some rest.”

-SJ- 

He spends his entire watch fighting a slightly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach and convincing himself that he doesn’t care about the tattoo or where it may be. He doesn’t know what it is about the idea of Carter’s secret tattoo that has got him out of sorts but he forces himself to snap out of it, she’s just another member of his team, even if she is an attractive woman.

He stops himself in his tracks, okay, she is attractive, anyone can see that, that doesn’t mean that he’s attracted to her. It’s fine for him to acknowledge that she has attractive qualities. He’s sure Daniel has done the same, maybe even Teal’c. 

After two months she isn’t a huge pain in the ass anymore, she’s more than proved herself as a valuable member of the team and he can’t imagine SG1 without her, on top of that he actually enjoys her company, but he feels the same way about the male members of his team too. Doesn’t he?

He takes a deep breath, assuring himself that it’s all fine, that Sam is just another member of the team. There’s no issue. 

Damn Daniel and his big mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one has kicked my ass and I'm still not delighted with it. 
> 
> I have ALWAYS wanted more information about Sam's relationship with Jonas, I wanted him to be brought up at least once more and for us to find out just how bad that relationship was and perhaps the impact it had on Sam going forward. 
> 
> I had 3,000 words written and then listening to the Chevrons Locked podcast on the Jonas episode and realised I needed to make the story more realistic, I'm not even sure this one is more realistic but hey, it's done. 
> 
> I am aware that two out of the three stories have Sam as a victim of some sort. I do NOT see Sam as a victim but this relationship is canon and it was implied that there was some form of abuse there, emotional, physical? We will never know. 
> 
> Annnnnyway, the next one will not be as angsty, it will be light and fluffy and funny and more. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your reviews and kudos. It's so lovely!

Daniel is exhausted. SG1 had returned from a non-eventful mission hours ago but he had been the last one to be seen by Dr Fraser. All he wants to do is shower and get into his bed. He wants to sleep but he isn’t sure sleep will come easily this evening.

Since his return to the SGC he has been kept busy very busy to the point where sometimes he doesn’t even notice the dull ache in his chest. Today was not one of those days. He woke up after dreaming about his beautiful wife, the ache was strong from that moment onwards. The mission had been straight forward, he hadn’t had to do much, and the ache slowly formed into an actual pain in the pit of his stomach.

Sam had noticed, of course she had, she’s so observant. She had quietly asked him if everything was okay, listened as he explained that it was just a bad day, she even offered a soft smile as he politely declined her offer to talk through it. In just a few months Sam had become a friend, a close friend. He couldn’t imagine the team without her.

He has spoken to Sam about Sha’re several times, the last time had been just a few weeks ago when he had ended a very drunken night crying in Sam’s arms. She hadn’t mentioned it the next day, only kindly asked if he was okay.

There’s something about Sam that makes her so easy to talk to, unlike Teal’c who still feels a huge amount of guilt for the situation Daniel is on now and Jack, who isn’t always open to a deep and meaningful conversation. Daniel sometimes wonders if Jack’s own grief for his son is something that prevents him from discussing the loss of Sha’re too often. Daniel knows that he could go to Jack if he wanted to or needed to, he knows that Jack would come to him if he was worried about him, but Jack doesn’t have to, because Sam always approaches him before Jack needs to. She picks him up on the bad days and offers a shoulder to cry on, sometimes literally.

Daniel sighs and sits on the small bench across from the lockers with a sigh. He is so grateful for his team, grateful for Sam and her kindness but his heart is heavy. He wants his wife. He tries not to think about what she is going through, how she might be feeling because it physically hurts him to do so. He knows that tonight he won’t be able to escape that pain.

He wipes a hand across his face to hide any evidence of his internal struggle as the door opens and a group of men loudly enter. They travel to the other side of the lockers and Daniel takes a deep breath before making his way back to his locker.

“You’re telling me…” a voice he doesn’t recognise laughs, “that you were engaged to Samantha Carter?”

Daniel immediately looks up, wishing he could see the men on the other side of the lockers. There’s no way that Sam’s ex fiancé was at the SGC, from the way she described him he wouldn’t possibly pass the psych evaluation.

“I was engaged to Samantha Carter,” a deep voice, dripping with bravado replies.

Daniel thinks back and desperately tries to remember the name of the man that Sam told him about after one to many beers. Sam hadn’t told him much, but what she had told him left him in no doubt that Sam was better off away from the man in question. He had wished that’s he had opened up a little more, as she was describing the man, using words like “controlling” and “aggressive” Daniel wondered what could have driven her to stay with a man like that for so long, to get engaged to him. He had wanted to ask but refrained.

The thought of that same man being at the SGC filled Daniel with concern. Sam could handle herself, she had more than proved that, but she shouldn’t have to face reminders of a difficult relationship on a daily basis.

He wondered if Sam knew that her ex had been deployed at the SGC as he continued to wrack his brains to remember the man’s name.

“Hanson,” a voice exclaimed. Daniel instantly remembered, Jonas Hanson. “You’re telling me that Samantha Carter agreed to not only go out with you in the first place but agreed to marry you?”

“Agreed? Baker, I’ll have you know she was the instigator.”

“She chased you? Yeah, right.”

“Yeah, right.”

Daniel bites his lip. Sam had made it very clear that Hanson had chased her, wooed her for weeks before she agreed to date him.

“Yeah, right. And what can I say, she got what she wanted.” There is something about Hanson’s tone that puts Daniel on edge.

“Sure, she did.” Daniel hears the other man scoff; he thinks Hanson called him Baker.

“Hey, I’m not saying it was all one way. I wanted her too, but you have to make them work for it, right?” Hanson laughs. “And let me tell you, you know what they say about the quiet ones huh? Always the ones you have to look out for.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yep. She was a firecracker in the bedroom, couldn’t keep her hands off me-“

“Um, excuse me.” Daniel doesn’t think before he speaks. He steps behind the lockers, making his presence clear to the officers, four of them. He had expected two, he wonders briefly if the other two had been silent in disgust of the way Sam was being discussed, he hopes to.

“Hey, Jonas Hanson. Commander of SG9,” Jonas stretches out a hand, unashamed that he’s been caught speaking so disrespectfully about another officer.

“Daniel Jackson, SG1.” Daniel shakes his hand before pulling away.

“Oh,” Jonas winces with a smile. “Sorry buddy, guess that was a bit uncomfortable for you to hear huh? You never want to hear stuff like that about your teammates huh? Too much information, right?”

“Uh, yes, it was uncomfortable, but not because of that, it’s because you shouldn’t be speaking about her like that at all, definitely not here.” Daniel’s tone is stern, he is raging on behalf of Sam.

“Hey, I’m just talking with my team,” Jonas shrugs. Daniel watches as the two silent members of SG9 exchange a slightly worried glance. Baker says nothing, but smirks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Daniel remembers Sam telling him that Jonas was very good at fake apologies and keeping up appearances, he felt like this was what that was but chose to end the conversation.

“Right,” Daniel nods.

“Hey, no hard feelings Jackman-“  


“Jackson.”

“Jackson, no hard feelings. I get it, you’re standing up for your teammate, I like that, Sammy needs good people on her side. It won’t happen again.” Daniel doesn’t believe him, and he can’t help but feel like Hanson’s use of the name “Sammy” is another passive aggressive move but nods again and makes his exit.

-SJ-

“What?” Sam asks, her eyes wide with what Daniel can only describe as fear.

“Yeah, I just met him in the locker room.” Daniel watches as Sam takes a deep breath, taking time to absorb what Daniel has told her. She frowns slightly, perhaps wondering what Daniel had, how did he pass the psych evaluation?

“Uh, okay. Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m surprised the SGC didn’t tell you? I mean it must be in your file that you two were engaged-“

“Um, no. I didn’t tell very many people. I didn’t really tell many people about the relationship at all.”

“Oh, right.” Daniel watches as she bites her lip. He wonders if she’s ever told anyone what happened between them, what really happened because he knows it’s more than what she’s shared with him.

“Sam if-“

“Thank you for telling me Daniel.” She cuts him off, not able for the conversation she thinks he is about to start. “Listen, I should get back to this-“she gestures to the item in front of her.

“Sam, are you okay with this?”

“It’s fine Daniel.” It isn’t fine. It’s not fine at all. She thinks back to the last time she saw him and barely hides a shudder.

“Are you sure?”

“Honestly, Daniel, it’s not ideal, but it’s fine. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to this.” She turns her back to him slowly, after offering a small, forced smile.

“I’m here if you need to talk.” And with that he’s gone.

-SJ-

Daniel happens to be in the commissary when Sam and Hanson cross paths for the first time. She and Daniel are sat together, comparing notes for the next mission when Hanson approaches. He watches as her body completely tenses as he approaches her, she looks steeled for a confrontation.

“Jonas, hi,” she speaks quietly but confidently. She almost fools herself, but the twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach gives her away.

“Sam, hi. You look great.” He sounds sincere, nothing like that man Daniel had witnessed the day before.

“Thank you. You too. This is Daniel Jackson,” she turns to Daniel.

“Ah, yes, we met yesterday. Good to see you again.” Jonas sends a smile Daniel’s way.

“Yes, you too…” Daniel doesn’t sound as convincing as he’d hoped he would.

“I just wanted to come over, you know, get this awkward bit over and done with?” Jonas appears nervous, Daniel wonders if it is authentic. How can a man be so different in the space of just a day? “I know that this isn’t ideal, but I hope we can make it work for the sake of the SGC? There are no hard feelings on my part.”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Sam is stunned, who is this man in front of her? The last time she had seen Jonas he had been like a raging bull but here he was looking like he had finally got himself together.

“Okay, I’d better get going. Really good to see you again Sam.”

“You too,” Sam offers a small smile as Jonas leaves before turning to Daniel.

“You okay?” Daniel asks, watching as Sam takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, I just… I wasn’t expecting that. I thought he would be…different.”

Different. Daniel wonders if she had expected a Jonas like the one he met yesterday. He wonders if yesterday could have been some male bravado, showing off in front of his new team. He decides to give the man a pass. If Sam can do it then he can too.

During the rest of the day Daniel notices that Sam seems lighter that she had in the previous 24 hours.

-SJ-

The third time that Daniel comes across Jonas Hanson convinces him that he is not a changed man after all. They meet again in the changing room, Daniel walks into the room to the sound of laughter.

“I’m telling you,” Hanson brags, “I had scratches all over my back for days.”

“Do you think you two might… you know, again?”

“I don’t know. Ending it with her was such a difficult choice.” Daniel bristles as Hanson speaks, he knows full well that Sam ended it with the other man. “I know I made the right decision at the time but now, maybe she’s changed, maybe she’s ready. I have to say, I miss her, nobody compares to her in bed.”

“Damn, you know I’m not going to be able to look at her the same way now,” Baker tells his CO. “She’s was already the best thing to look at on the base and now you’re telling me all of this?”

“How do you think I feel?” Hanson mumbles. “And there are plenty more stories, the things we did… No one would ever believe that the perfect Samantha Carter would do such things, but she did for me.” Jonas groans.

Daniel clenches his fists; his blood is boiling. This is exactly who Hanson is.

“What about O’Neill?” Baker asks. Daniel frowns, why has Jack’s name come into this?

“What about him? He’s her CO?” Jonas sounds what Daniel can only describe as agitated. “Is there something there? Is he interested in Sam?”

“Well, I heard a rumour that when she was infected with the virus that Lloyd was infected with, you know the one that made them go all caveman? Apparently, she jumped him, wanted to… well, you know?”

“She uh, she tried to have sex with him?”

“I don’t know how far she got, O’Neill swore nothing he took her straight to the infirmary but hey, who’s to say what actually happened?”

“You think he had sex with her?” Jonas speaks quietly, but there is a dangerous tone in his voice.

“Hey, Captain, are you okay?” Baker asks after a few moments of silence.

“It would be so typical of her,” Jonas sounds like he is speaking through gritted teeth. “I thought she was better than this, I thought she’d learned.”

“Hey, there’s a chance that nothing happened-“

“Nothing happened? Are you kidding me? You’re telling me she is throwing herself at him and he says no? No. It happened. Son of a bitch!”

Daniel jumps as he hears a loud crash as he assumes Hanson has punched a locker.

“Captain, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I really don’t think O’Neill would-“

“Have you seen her Baker? Have you looked at her, really looked at her? She’s perfect. Of course he would.” Suddenly Jonas laughs. “I bet she’s been screwing him from day one, that explains how she got here before me.”

Daniel had been waiting for his chance to challenge Hanson, but he decides that now is not the time. The other man seems almost unstable. No, Daniel chooses to quietly leave before he is discovered and to find someone who can advise him on what to do.

-SJ-

“Ah, Jack, good.” Daniel fins Jack in the commissary. He sits across from the older man, still not exactly sure what he wants to say to him but sure that he needs to say something. He thought about going to Sam, but she would be humiliated and that’s exactly what he’s trying to protect her form. He needs to check this with Jack first.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jack knows that something is wrong right away.

“I want to tell you something,”

“Okay.”

“You’re not going to like it and I need you to not react.”

“Uhhh, okay? Hold that thought, I feel like this is going to require cake.” Jack is up and heading to the counter before Daniel can protest.

Daniel knows that Jack’s first instinct will be to go to Hanson, challenge him on his behaviour but he isn’t sure that’s the right move with this guy. He thinks back to the rage in Hanson’s voice as he discovered what had happened when the virus hit Sam. The way he had talked about her, the way he’d express his anger at her, none of it was right, Daniel couldn’t help but wonder exactly how Hanson had behaved when he was engaged to Sam and what he had done to force her to end it. He bites his lip, thinking back to Jonas lashing out at the lockers.

He is shaken from his thoughts as Hanson himself walks through the doors. Daniel watches with confusion as he makes a beeline for Jack. Is he about to question Jack about what had happened between he and Sam? Daniel is up and walking towards the two men in seconds.

“…It’s such a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” Jonas smiles reaching out to shake Jack’s hand.

“Uh, thank you…”

“Oh, sorry, Jonas Hanson, commander of SG9. I just wanted to introduce myself to THE Colonel O’Neill before me and my team head off.”

“You’re going offworld?” Daniel asks., butting into the conversation, ignoring the blank stare from both men as he interrupts. “Now?”

“Yes, well, in 15 minutes. It’s a planet of cave dwellers, super hot. But like I said, I just wanted to introduce myself to you,” he turns his attention back to Jack, “I’ve heard so much about you. I look forward to working with you in the future.”

“Uhh, sure, me too.” Jack is confused as to why this man has sought him out and doesn’t really know what to say.

“Great! Anyway, I should go. Jackson,” he nods at Daniel.

“Seems like a nice guy,” Jack shrugs, not picking up on Daniel’s tense body language as Jonas walks away.

“Um, no, he’s not. That’s what I want to talk to you about.”

-SJ-

“So, what are we going to do?” Daniel asks, watching as Jack clenches his jaw. “Do we tell Sam?”

“No.” Jack meets Daniel’s stare for the first time in a while. “No, we don’t tell her. The bastard is trying to humiliate her, right now it’s what, one member of his team he’s said all of this to?”

“Uh, the second time, the first time it was his whole team. Jack, realistically, we don’t know who else he’s come into contact with, who else he’s said those things to.”

“No, I know men like him. He’s not close enough to anyone else on the base yet, he’s said this to his team to try to get some status with his team.”

“Jackass,” Daniel mumbles.

“And she was engaged to him?”

“Yeah, she ended it a year or so ago.”

“Why?” Jack asks, not ready to ask the question he actually wants to ask. What had Hanson done?

“I don’t know, she didn’t go in to too much detail.” Daniel knows exactly what Jack is thinking.

“I’m going to go to Hammond. Hanson needs to be disciplined and warned not to say another word about Carter.”

“Wow, I’m surprised. I thought you’d want to talk to him yourself, and when I say talk I mean…well, I thought you’d want to kick his ass.”

“I do. But he would love it.” Jack has known too many men like Hanson. “And it gives him more reason to talk crap about Carter.”

“And you, he was convinced that you two-“

“Yep.” Jack cuts him off, he doesn’t need to hear that part again. “I’ll talk to Hammond. Not a word of this to Sam, okay?”

“Okay.”

Hours later when Sam tells Jack that her ex fiancé has started work at the SGC he does a great job of pretending that he didn’t know. He hopes that she will give him some information about the relationship, perhaps confide in him about why it ended, but she doesn’t. He wonders if she told him so he didn’t find out from someone else, unaware that Daniel had already spilled her secret?

-SJ-

Jack speaks to Hammond and they agree that Hanson will be given a verbal warning and that both he and Jack will keep a close eye on him going forward. Hammond seems quietly enraged by Hanson’s behaviour but doesn’t seem surprised. During this conversation Hammond informs Jack that Hanson had been busted down to Captain from Colonel but that his assignment to the SGC had been pushed by people more powerful than Hammond.

The verbal warning doesn’t happen. SG1 are sent to retrieve SG9 after they fail to return home and they find that Hanson has lost his mind. In the end, Hanson dies at the hands of the villagers he had tried to manipulate and control and Jack can't help but think, based on the very little he knows about Hanson's relationship with Sam, that it's a fitting way for him to go. 


End file.
